1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a technology of a traveling vehicle that independently drives a pair of left and right driving wheels.
2. Description of Background
Heretofore, there is publicly known a technology of a traveling vehicle that independently drives a pair of left and right driving wheels, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,414.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,414 discloses a traveling vehicle that includes a traveling machine body which is supported by a pair of left and right driving wheels, and a pair of left and right motors which independently drives the pair of left and right driving wheels, respectively.
Further, there is publicly known a technology for operating a traveling vehicle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,104. U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,104 discloses a traveling vehicle that includes a pair of left and right control levers. The pair of left and right driving wheels can be driven independently by operating the pair of left and right control levers, respectively. In such a traveling vehicle, the pair of left and right control levers is rotated in a front and back direction, so that the traveling vehicle can be made to travel in an arbitrary direction.
Specifically, the pair of left and right control levers is rotated by the same amount, so that the traveling vehicle can be made to travel straight. Additionally, the pair of left and right control levers is rotated by respective different amounts, so that the traveling vehicle can be steered either right or left. The steering angle at this time is determined based on a difference between the rotation amounts of the pair of left and right control levers.
However the steering angle of the traveling vehicle is determined based on the difference between the rotation amounts of the left and right control levers, and therefore such a traveling vehicle has room for improvement in operability in respect that a worker needs to get used to steering the traveling vehicle in a desired direction.